


Help Wanted

by WayWardWonderer



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989)
Genre: Gen, Hurt, Missing Scene, Parody, Silly, Spoof, injured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayWardWonderer/pseuds/WayWardWonderer
Summary: After being banged up on a bust and having to deal with one very worried receptionist the Ghostbusters decide that working as a trio just isn't enough to handle all of the ghosts in New York City.  They'd need to put out an ad for a new member of the team.





	Help Wanted

The Ghostbusters returned to their firehouse after answering a call at rather large bed and breakfast in Queens. The troublesome ghost was a poltergeist who enjoyed throwing around luggage, furniture and even the guests as they tried to sleep at night. Despite being only one ghost at the call, the case itself was psychically grueling and and mentally exhausted.

"Lean on me Spengler." Dr. Ray Stantz, the heart of the Ghostbusters and resident engineer, guided his sore colleague up the staircase and onto the second floor. "I'm worried you may have broken something in that fall."

"A hairline fracture at the worst." Dr. Egon Spengler, the brains and physicist of the team, suggested as he gauged his own level of discomfort and limited mobility. "But I remain confident I merely had the wind knocked out of me."

"More than just that!" Dr. Peter Venkman, the spine and psychologist who kept the team on their toes, joked as he followed his friends up the staircase. "You also knocked over a table, two chairs, a lamp and one very upset maid. I think you even left an 'Egon shaped' hole in the wall!"

Egon winced as Ray helped him to sit down on the couch in their modest rec room.  "Not funny Venkman."

"It was from where I was standing."  Peter quipped.  "Of course you wouldn't know since you spent more time laying on the floor than standing yourself."

Ray just shook his head as he helped Egon unzip his jumpsuit and slip the sleeves from his arms and off his shoulders.  "Let's take a look at the damage."

Janine walked up the stairs with two pieces of papers in her hands, both papers detailing a call that came in while the guys were out on their previous bust.  "Don't get too comfortable, you guys got-"  She saw Ray pulling down the collar on Egon's black t-shirt to check his shoulders and back for any sign of trauma.  "What the hell happened to you?"  Shoving the papers into Venkman's hands she walked over to the couch and sat on the other side of Egon.  "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Janine."  Egon insisted as Ray finished checking his shoulders.  "A small fall."

"That's not all."  Peter intentionally threw in the rhyme.  "Since you're so tall your fall wasn't so small after all."

Egon and Ray just gave Peter an unamused glance.

"Shoulder looks okay," Ray admitted as he let go of Egon's shirt collar.  "and I didn't see any bruising on your back, but you don't seem to have any trouble walking so I think it's safe to rule out back injuries all together."

"I agree."

Ray then move his hand over to Egon's upper side to check his ribs.  "Let me know if this hurts."

Egon kept his breathing steady as he waited for Ray to finish checking for any trauma.  When Ray's hand touched the point of contact where his ribs slammed into the wall courtesy of the ghost he couldn't keep himself from flinching in pain.

Peter piped up.  "I think that hurts Ray."

"Yup."  Ray confirmed as he pulled his hand back.  "I can feel some swelling, I'll get some ice."

Janine slid over on the couch closer to Egon and wrapped her hands around his arm.  "You poor thing.  You know you guys work too hard sometimes."

"On the job hazard."  Egon informed her as he wrapped his arm around his sore ribs.  "I'll live."

"Sure you will."  Peter held up the pieces of paper Janine shoved at him.  "Especially since you'll have Janine here to look after you while me and Ray take care of our newest clients."

Egon gave Peter an uncomfortable stare as Ray handed him a bag of ice wrapped in a white towel.

"He's right."  Ray sided with Peter.  "You need a day or two to heal so you don't exasperate your bad ribs.  We'll be fine."

"Play nice you two!"  Peter teased as he and Ray descended the stairs together.

Egon took in a deep breath and held it as he laid back on the couch so he could lay flat on his back.  Janine moved over so Egon could have more room but didn't leave the couch.

"You know, I could use some help dealing with all the paperwork," Janine stated as she moved her hand over to rest on Egon's leg.  "and I know you guys could use some help on the calls.  Why don't I make up a help wanted ad and put in the paper?"

"Good idea."  Egon cleared his throat uncomfortably as Janine attempted to flirt with him.  "Why don't you set up an ad and put it out tonight.  I'll check on the containment unit."

"Just rest a moment."  Janine insisted as she used her other hand to brush against his cheek.  "Take it easy."

Not wanting to reciprocate Janine's feelings and not wanting to hurt her feelings either, Egon sat up slowly and excused himself from the tense experience.  "I'm fine."  Adjusting his glasses Egon made his way toward the staircase.  "Please put out the ad tonight and begin interviews in the morning.  I trust your judgement."

As Egon left the room Janine leaned back on the couch and crossed her arms over her chest.  "Sometimes I think my judgement is a little off.  Oh well."

_**-The End** _


End file.
